Wings of Black and Blue
by Grimm96
Summary: Nightwing is my favorite character in the DC universe, I love writing stories for him, but not all of my stories are very long and most end up with no place in my main story I'm working on. So this is going to be my dumping ground for all of those good Nightwing stories without a home. I don't own DC. (Rated T for violence and mature themes)


**|Hello readers. This is going to be the first in a series of one shot Nightwing stories. All of them will be unrelated to each other and my other stories unless otherwise said in the story notes, but if you see nothing then assume it is just a good story with no major over arching story or sub plots. Just strap in and enjoy Nightwing.|**

Nightwing once again feels the cold breeze of February brush over his skin. Sitting on the roof of Bludhaven's police station. Next to him the anti-hero slash vigilant Red Hood, or better known as Jason Todd. His younger brother. Despite all the people that Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne, leader of the Young Justice Team, has available to him. He found that the one person he confines in the most is his younger brother. Weird right?

Jayson had his legs dangling over the side. This wasn't the first time his older brother had dragged his ass out to have midnight 'pillow talk' as Jason would call it. Insisting that Barbara would be a much better person to be talking feelings with. But that was probably exact reason why Dick talked to him, neither of them were very good at feelings, and considering how young they were, they both had lived pretty fucked up lives.

"So Grayson? Why am I out here this time?" Trying to add spite to his voice but he knew that Dick would brush it off.

Dick sighed and handed Jay a box. At witch Jason opened with relative suspicion. Inside the old wooden box with a velvet interior there was an old colt revolver. Jason gave a low whistle as he pulled it out to inspect the weapon. "Where did you get this antique?"

Dick gave a low huff. "It belonged to my dad. You know, before he died." His voice was low and soft.

Jason knew that it was hard for his older brother to talk about his past life before Bruce took him under his wing. Jason wasn't as great at the whole detective thing like both Dick and Tim, but he knew when his brothers were in to deep. He put the revolver back in the box and set it down. "So… Who found it?"

Dick grimaced as he smiled. "Who do you think?"

"Bruce?" Dick shook his head. "Alfred?" The next logical answer but still no. Jayson pondered for a moment before a look of dread washed over him. "Tim?"

Nightwings silence let him know that he was right.

"Shit. Where did he find it?" Jayson respected his older brother, hell he loved him. But damn it, could he be an idiot some times.

There was another moment of silence before Nightwing opened up. "Alfred was going to be cleaning so I took it to the Mountain and hid it in my room."

"Damn it Grayson, you were asking for him to find it." He could see the pain on Dicks face. "So? How bad was the lecture?"

Another deep sigh only made Jason roll his eyes. _"Great, means he really fucked up."_

"He asked me why I had kept it."

"And."

"At first I tried to tell him it was a keepsake from my father." Nightwing still sounded depressed.

"That's the truth isn't it?" Jayson was met with silence. "Grayson?"

"That's not the only reason I've kept it." Nightwing held his head in slight shame.

"Damn…" He didn't need to say it. Jayson knew why Dick had always kept the revolver close.

"It always helped a little, you know? To know it was there. That I had a way out if I really needed it."

Jason knew exactly what Dick meant, as fucked up as it was. And only people who have been cast so far down into the well of hell known as life could understand it.

"I'd be messy you know." Jayson deadpanned.

Dick grinned and let out a huff. Only Jayson could make this depressing subject slightly less so. But then fell back into a comfortable silence that only the two of them would understand. Most people would want to talk things out, but that's not what the two brothers wanted or needed. They needed someone that they could go to and just let all barriers down with, to just sit and be there.

Jason broke the silence. "So now what are you going to do? Tim isn't the type to keep shut about this, and even if he does, it will be a week before he'll slip up and the whole damn JLA will know you keep a piece, just in case you feel like offing yourself."

"Yea, I suspect Babs already knows. She's called ten times before I shut off my communicator."

Jason gave him a smile at the mention of the fiery red head, she was like an older sister to him, and in truth he was rooting for Dick and Barbara to get together for good. But that thought would go with him to his grave… again. "You know, there are easier ways to kill yourself."

Dick chuckled at Jason's statement knowing full well what he meant. Babs would track him down, beat him down, lecture his ear off, then smother him in a hug and tiers that only Babs could manage. "Meh, let her sweat it out a little longer." Dick's tone brought the mood back down to what it was before. "Jason, of all the people in my life I feel like you are the only one who can process how it is I truly feel."

Jason looked out over the night sky. "So what is it you want from me Dick? To tell you that there is a better life out there and that you'll pull through no matter how hard it gets?"

"No."

Jason stiffened at this statement. This one-word answer suddenly put a large burden on the younger boy's shoulders. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "So what do you want me to do then."

Dick felt bad but this was the only thing he could think of. "I want to give the gun to you Jason, to hold onto it for me."

"You really are a son of a bitch you know that golden boy." Jason's voice was calm and low. He wasn't shaken up or mad, or even resented Dick for asking. But somewhere deep inside it stung worse than death. "You're making it so that if you ever want to go, you have to ask me permission first."

Dick held his head low in shame, he knew how unfair of him it was to ask this of his little brother. "Please Jason." Dick let his shame and self-loathing come through his words. "If I ever do make it to the point where I'm that low, I want someone who will understand why."

There was tension in the air and the next few minutes of silence felt like a lifetime. "What reason do I have that you wouldn't just find some other way to end it all?" There was a little venom behind Jason's words this time.

"You know me Jay, if I'm going to do something. I'll make sure it's the most effective way of doing so. Bullet to the brain is about as effective as it gets." Dick tried to lighten the mood a little with the morbid humor that Jason enjoyed.

Jason huffed and sighed. Taking a moment before picking up the wooden box that held the revolver. Jason thought hard for a moment. On one hand, he hated that Dick would dump this responsibility on him. On the other, he would rather be Dick's last line of defense against himself rather than it be given to someone else. "Fine."

Dick looked over at Jason, a tier running down his face.

"But! You owe me one. And you're buying the pizza tonight." Jason tried to sound serious and not let any emotion out, but a little slipped through.

Dick had a small smile creep onto his face, and before Jason could register what was happening next, Dick had him locked in a bear hug. "Thanks Jay. I'm sorry that I'm a lousy brother."

The hug hit Jason like a truck and just about knocked the wind out of him. "Put me down damn it. And don't worry about it. After all you're the one buying pizza tonight."

Dick put his brother down and grinned one more time. "Race you to the pizza shop!" And with that, he made a flip off the building.

Jason smiled back. "You're on!" On their way there Jason made it a point to text Batgirl where he and Nightwing were going to be. Tonight he would be getting dinner and a show.

 **|Hey readers**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this one, i was originally going to make the ending darker but I have plenty of stories with Nightwing and a darker ending. If you liked this sort of one shot then be on the look out for more. They won't all be depressing and heavy. Some will be fun!**

 **If you have an idea that you would like to see then comment and pm away! I love feedback both positive and negative.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed,**

 **Happy Reading|**


End file.
